Home
by jediserenity82
Summary: The war is over. Kaelyn Shepard is alive and her body is slowly recovering. Her heart is a different story. But she's about to learn that the reapers were nothing compared to the shock she feels when the man she loves comes back from the dead and back into her life. This is a multi-part prompt fill from ME Kink.
1. Chapter 1

A response to this prompt over on ME Kink:

 _I'm in need of some love. I'd like a fill with lots of it - FemShep and the love of her life. They can be on a date, a vacation, just being together at night, whatever... I just want to feel the powerful unbreakable soulmate type love._

 _Thane is my preferred LI but not required. Sexytimes welcome but also optional; if they're in there, I'd prefer a tender type love scene. Help me, kinkmeme, you're my only hope!_

This is my first prompt fill. I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **Home**

 **Part One**

Thane Krios wasn't typically a rude man. In fact, he prided himself on his infinite patience and his innate ability in controlling his emotions. But now, he ignored the angry shouts and protests of the other patrons as he pushed his way through the crowded hallways of the hospital. Today, they were only obstacles blocking his path to his destination.

The drell's nerves were on edge. This was the first time in months that he'd been out amongst people since awakening in the STG base on Sur'kesh. For months, he'd sat in his hospital bed, watching extranet news vids as the war waged on without him, while his beloved Siha marched on at the forefront of it all like the warrior-angel that he knew she was.

His Siha. _She_ was why he was here, why he had come to Earth and was fighting his way through the throngs of people as he made his way to the information desk. Thane had spent every waking moment trying to find her, to tell her that he was alive. And, most importantly, to feel her, and to see for himself that she was alive.

Thane had never expected to feel this way about anyone again, let alone a human, since his wife's death. He had committed so many wrongs in his life that he was sure he was destined to continue the remainder of his life alone, lost in his battle-sleep. But Kaelyn Shepard had, quite literally, stormed into his life, all chestnut colored hair, and fiery emerald eyes as her lithe body buzzed with biotic energy. She was pure, raw energy, and he had been lost.

Somehow, the Goddess Arashu had deemed him worthy and had sent him another Siha. Not only had she helped him save his son, and not only had she reawakened him from his battle-sleep, but she had also reawakened a part of his soul that he had long since buried.

The moment he had regained consciousness, his mind, and memories, had been consumed with her. One in particular he wished he could rid himself of was of the last time he had set eyes on her beautiful face.

It had been right before his soul had departed from his body. It had torn his heart apart to see his warrior-angel looking so broken, so defeated as she watched him struggle to breathe. All because of him; because he had been not been fast enough to best the Cerberus assassin, thanks to his weakened, dying lungs.

Thane never wanted to see that look on her face again. A face as lovely as that should only ever smile. And, if he had it his way, he would spend the rest of his life making her smile.

Tracking her whereabouts had not been an easy process. The crucible's blast had not only taken out most of the relays, but a lot of the comm buoys had also gone down in its wake as well.

When he'd heard the rumors that she had been killed on the Citadel when the Crucible went off, his entire world shattered around him. He felt like everything he had gone through to make it back to her had been in vain.

A few weeks ago, however, he'd finally managed to get a connection through to Feron, who, in turn, connected him with Liara. The relief he had felt when she had informed him that his Siha was indeed alive and being kept at a hospital in London, had brought him to his knees.

Liara forwarded him all of the information she had on Shepard's location and her condition. She'd even gone as far as to arrange transportation for him, promising to make sure his name was added to the approved visitors list.

 _"You don't sound that surprised to hear from me,"_ _he had noted, staring at the flickering image of the Shadow Broker._

 _She gave a soft, sly smile. "Perks of being in my position. I was aware of Mordin's_ _offer, but thanks to the war, I wasn't certain his team had been successful. I'm very much pleased to see they were." she paused, her biting her lip. "Kaelyn still thinks you're dead, Thane. Your death...well, it nearly broke her."_

Mordin had approached Thane with his idea to use the Lazarus Project to repair his ruined lungs shortly after the Alliance had taken his Siha into custody. The salarian had been upfront with him from the beginning that the procedure would be a gamble, so he had decided that it would be best not to tell anyone. He hadn't wanted to get Shepard's or Kolyat's hopes up in the event that the experiment wasn't a success. His Siha had enough to worry about.

But it had been the resilience of Mordin's team, lead by his nephew, Jarik, that had given him back his ability to breathe easily again. The only thing he wanted more was to have his Siha in his arms.

The asari nurse rolled tired, azure eyes up to him and offered him a weak smile. The war had been over for months. The reapers had been destroyed, but the effects were still being felt galaxy wide. "How can I help you, Sere?" she asked when he'd finally reached the desk.

"I'm looking for Kaelyn Shepard," he said, voice low. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself or to Shepard.

Those piercing blue eyes immediately turned suspicious, and her lips thinned out in a hard line. "Name?"

Hoping Liara had come through for him, he took a deep breath. He still wasn't quite used to it yet, not feeling the razor sharp pain slicing through his lungs. "Krios. Thane Krios."

The nurse cocked an eyebrow as she typed the name into the computer, continuing to eye the drell skeptically. "Word has it that you were killed on the Citadel during the Cerberus coup."

Thane's lips quirked as he uttered the very first words he had ever heard his Siha speak. "I got better."

She snorted and glanced down at the computer screen. "Do you know how many people have tried to get in to see Commander Shepard?" she asked. "Mostly reporters and over-zealous fans. We had this one guy - Verner, I think his name was - come in twice. First he came in claiming to be her brother. When that didn't work, he came in a few days later claiming to be her husband."

Thane bristled. He knew quite well the obsession Conrad Verner had with his Siha. Though he didn't believe the man's intentions were that of malice, but he wasn't so fond of the alternative either.

"Ah, Krios, there you are," her smile returned as she handed him a slip of paper with a floor and room number. "I should warn you. She has guards posted at all times, so you might be met with some resistance."

He nodded, feeling the slightest bit better that she had been protected whilst here. "My thanks."

Kaelyn was just two floors above him. It had been so long since he'd last laid eyes on his beautiful Siha. His heart began pounding rapidly in his chest as nervousness and apprehension began to settle over him.

"She still thinks you're dead, Thane," Liara had said. "Your death nearly broke her."

What would she do? What would she say when she found out he had returned from Kalahira's shores? Would she be angry that he had kept such a monumental secret from her? Kolyat had been furious at first, but it had quickly been replaced with relief and understanding.

Thane's breath quickened as the elevator's doors slid open. This area of the hospital was far less crowded, much to his relief. As he neared her room, a familiar figure sat perched outside of the door and he felt a smile play across his lips, pleased to see the one person he trusted most with his Siha's life, as well as his own.

The figure looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, releasing a trill of surprise. "Thane?" the flanging voice of Garrus Vakarian met the drell's ears, shock and disbelief emitted from his subharmonics. The turian stood from his chair, his posture guarded.

It only made Thane's smile widen. "They told me Kaelyn had guards posted at all times. I should have known you would be one of them. I am pleased that my Siha's safety was never in jeopardy." he paused, extending his hand. "It's good to see you again."

Garrus hesitated only a moment before accepting the gesture. "How-" he stopped, shaking his head and huffed a laugh. "Mordin?"

The drell gave a swift nod. "Indeed," he glanced nervously towards the door behind his friend. "He used some of Cerberus' plans from the Lazarus Project. Well, Mordin's nephew and his team. We were not certain the procedure would be successful. I...I did not want to get her hopes up."

Garrus huffed in understanding. "Well, this is...unexpected." he looked the drell over with a nod. "It's good to see you, too." he gestured towards the door behind him. "She's been in and out since we found her."

It was Thane's turn to nod. Liara had sent him detailed reports on Shepard's condition. She'd had to undergo numerous surgeries to repair broken bones and essential organs, including a lung transplant of her own. Thane shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrible images that had been sent along with the reports.

"I've spoken to Liara. She is the one who informed me of Kaelyn's location."

"Of course she did."

With a nod, Thane started to take a step towards the door, eager to finally see his love at long last, but Garrus immediately blocked his path. The drell raised an eyebrow ridge in confusion.

The turian held up his hands. "I'm not going to stop you from seeing her," he insisted. "I would never do that. But, when you died, it killed a piece of her, Thane. You didn't have to see her after…" he paused, his piercing blue eyes growing distant in memory. "afterwards." he gave a heavy sigh. "It's going to be a shock to her, that's all. And in her condition…"

Thane stepped forward and grasped his friend's shoulder, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I appreciate everything you've done for her, Garrus. I can never repay you for that. What I can do is promise that she will never have to go through that again. Not from me."

Garrus nodded his head in acceptance. "I'm pretty sure she's still asleep but, go on in. I'll be right out here if you need anything."

Taking a deep breath, Thane stepped forward and quietly entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited this story! This is my first prompt fill, and the OP requested tons of Shiros fluff, and I'm aiming to deliver. We still have more to come after this, so stick around :)**

* * *

 **Home**

 **Part Two**

* * *

Thane's heart clenched painfully in his chest as his gaze fell upon the woman he loved, after so many months apart. He had always envisioned this reunion differently. Surprising her at the docks of the Citadel, or even here on Earth somewhere. She'd cry tears of joy before rushing into his arms. Then he'd rush her somewhere private and make up for all of those lonely nights they had been forced apart.

All of that could come later. For now, he was content with the fact that they were both here, and they were alive, and the war was finally over. They finally had a chance to live the life they had both wanted, but were too afraid to speak aloud because of the inevitable fate that had been thrust upon him.

But now, thanks to Mordin's team, they would finally have that chance.

Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Thane quietly closed the distance between them and gingerly laced his fingers through hers, and bringing her hand to his lips. He inhaled the sweet, familiar scent of her. The medicinal smell was strong, but underneath was a hint of her natural fragrance, and just a touch of the body wash she was so fond of; a mixture of some exotic fruits and flowers of Earth.

To Thane, she smelled like home.

Using his free hand, he brushed the sleep tousled hair from her forehead. Her face was still marred by cuts and bruises. She would certainly have new scars from all of the hard work she had done. But they made her all the more beautiful to him. Kaelyn had sacrificed much during this war, and if he knew her at all, she would wear each of them proudly as a sign of her accomplishments.

Placing another gentle kiss on her hand, he reluctantly released it and shrugged off his leather coat, folding it neatly on the chair next to Shepard's bed, and kicked off his shoes. The hospital staff could yell at him if they wanted, he didn't care. He had waited far too long, and he desperately needed to feel her soft skin against his scales.

The drell slid into the bed beside her, careful not to disturb her or any of the cables that were attached to her. Rolling onto his side, he contented himself in watching her sleep, relishing in the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. It took all of his willpower not to wrap his arms around her, to draw her closer. His body vibrated with the need to taste her lips again, but he held himself back. She needed her rest, and he was afraid if he started now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

Thane cradled her hand against his face, pressing a gentle kiss against her palm before closing his eyes and settling back against the edge of her pillow, his body and mind exhausted.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being coaxed awake by the sensation of delicate fingers brushing against the frills on his neck.

"You know," an amused, feminine voice began. "When you talked about us meeting at the shore, I kind of had a more...tropical setting in mind."

Thane's eyes fluttered open to find Kaelyn's emerald eyes gazing at him fondly, a soft smile playing on her lips. "I was expecting a beach, Krios. Basking in the sun in a bikini, not -"

Before the could finish her thought, Thane sat up and captured her lips with his, his fingers tangling themselves into her long, mussed hair. His supposed "perfect memory" still hadn't managed to do her justice, he realized as he reluctantly pulled away. He smiled as he looked her over, her eyes still half closed and her breathing elevated from their brief, but passionate kiss. He would have to remember that, for a while, she would be the one fighting for breath.

"I have missed you, my Siha," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned at the question. "Like shit, actually."

He chuckled, lightly brushing his mouth against hers once more. "Such eloquent things you say."

Kaelyn's responding laugh was interrupted by a fit of coughing, her new lungs working to keep fluid from building up on them. Thane gingerly rubbed her back until the fit subsided, as she had once done for him. "I thought being dead would hurt less," she murmured irritably.

Thane blinked both sets of eyelids in confusion. _The medication,_ he realized. _She's not thinking clearly._ He cupped the side of her face, smiling as she nuzzled into his palm. "You are very much alive."

Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. She averted her gaze. "If I were alive, you wouldn't be here."

Thane gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, and stared into emerald pools he loved so much. He tenderly grasped her hand in his and placed it flat against his chest, right above his heart, and a rueful smile played on his lips at her sudden intake of breath. "Do you not feel that? My heart beats, Siha," his smile turned wry. "and your proximity is the cause of its quickened pace."

Shepard's mouth opened and closed, unable to form a single coherent word as she gawked at the man she loved. She was dreaming. She _had_ to be dreaming. Kaelyn had watched Thane _die_. She had mourned him, was _still_ mourning him. No, this had to be a dream. A sob escaped her throat. "You're not real." _Why couldn't he be real?_

This was just another one of her vivid dreams, back to taunt her with the love she had lost. But oh, how badly she wanted it to be real. How many nights had she lain in her quarters, crying herself sick after waking up from a nightmare, reliving the moment he had been taken from her?

His heart broke at the utterly defeated tone of her voice. Silently, he tugged on her hand to draw her against his body, tucking her head under his chin, and she curled herself around him tightly, almost as if she were to let go, he would disappear again. "I am no illusion, Kaelyn," he whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I once told you that my body had accepted its fate, until the day I met you. I promised to protect you with everything that I am, and I am here to make good on that promise."

Kaelyn pulled back slowly, gazing up into his endless black orbs that she could so easily get lost in. She started to speak, but he silenced by placing a finger against her lips, pressing her hand against his chest once more. The beat was strong and steady, more so than she remembered it ever being. She tried to push down the swell hope that began to bubble in her own chest.

"I was already dead when you came into my life, Siha," he said earnestly, releasing her hand to cup her face once more, the pads of his thumbs brushing away her tears. "You woke me up. Mordin and his team might ultimately be the reason I am here and breathing, but it is for you that my heart beats."

Shepard's fingers clung desperately to his shirt, her voice cracking with emotion when she spoke. This couldn't be real, could it? Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. "Mor-Mordin? But h-how?"

So he told her, told her everything; from the moment Mordin approached him the first time aboard the Normandy when he was first recruited. "I declined, of course. As I've said, I had already resigned myself to death," he explained. "The only purpose I had was to fulfill your mission," he paused, tracing her full, trembling bottom lip with his thumb. "It wasn't until I realized my feelings for you that I started to awaken from my battle sleep."

A choked whimper escaped her as his intense, black eyes bore into her, a soft smile playing on his lips. Dammit, she was beginning to believe this dream. His scaled fingers were cool on her fevered skin, and the rhythm of his heart was hard to ignore against the palm of her hand.

"It wasn't until I realized that you reciprocated my feelings that I finally felt alive, Siha. You awoke a part of me I never expected to feel again. So when he came to me again after your incarceration, I accepted willingly. Being without you for all those months..." he hesitated, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly as emotion rocked through him. "How could I leave you, when I had only just found you?"

Shepard gripped him harder. She was dangerously close believing him. It wasn't _that_ implausible, right? Kaelyn herself had been brought back from the dead, a simple lung transplant would have been a million times easier with the Lazarus Project.

When she didn't speak, Thane nervously cleared his throat before continuing. "I apologize for keeping you in the dark, Siha. I only wished to protect you, in the event that the procedure wasn't a success," he paused again, trailing his fingers through her soft hair. "There was no guarantee it would work. I didn't want to put you through that pain again. I only pray your kind heart can forgive me for the deception."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep ragged breath before her eyes met his again. "You bastard." she wept, before closing the remaining distance between them and capturing his lips between hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home**

 **Part Three**

Kaelyn's sudden movement shocked Thane so much that, for a moment, he couldn't move. It wasn't until he felt the slightest brush of her tongue against his lips and seeking entrance that he finally snapped out of his daze.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her small frame against his as his mouth responded to her hungry kiss with equal fervor, delighting in the fact that he could finally do this and not have to stop every few minutes because his lungs were on fire. No, now he could enjoy her completely, and only having to stop when they both needed precious air.

The kiss was hot and intense, fueled by all of the desire, pain, and loneliness the two of them had felt over the year and a half of their forced separation. Their hasty, and all too brief reunion in the supply closet of Huerta Memorial had done nothing to sate the need they felt for each other.

That same need was there now; a raw, pure need to prove to one another that they were both alive, and they were finally back together. The way it should be, the way it always should have been.

There was such heat in Kaelyn's kiss, that for the briefest moment, Thane did something that he never thought he would ever do.

He forgot.

He forgot everything except the feel and taste of her lips as they danced with his. The room melted around them, dissolving into nothing as their tongues danced together. He forget that they weren't completely alone; that Garrus or perhaps someone new was on guard duty right outside the door.

Thane even that _she_ was the hospitalized one this time, at least, until his fingers found the paper thin material of her hospital gown. Cold reality washed over him like a bucket of ice water, and he reluctantly began to pull away.

Kaelyn was having none of that, however. She pressed herself as close as she could possibly get in their current sitting position on the narrow bed, making a sound of protest as he tried to pull away again. She tightened her arms around his neck to keep him from escaping.

He groaned against her mouth, his fingers sliding into her long, sleep tousled hair. It was just as smooth and silky as he remembered, and he felt her melt against him, and he grinned. Kaelyn loved it when he had played with her hair back on the Normandy when they were alone. Apparently that had not changed.

A sharp knock on the door forced them apart like a couple of teenagers getting caught in the act.

Kaelyn quickly smoothed her hair down, while Thane scooted away from her and reached for his long leather coat, draping it across his lap to hide the evidence of his more than obvious arousal.

Thane felt heat rush to his face in embarrassment. Where was all of his so-called self control?

It didn't escape his Siha's noticed. She shot him teasing little grin that did funny things to his body and didn't help his current situation at all.

"Come in!" she called, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

The door hissed opened to reveal Dr. Chakwas and human male that Thane didn't know. He was bulky, and his stance screamed military. Another guard perhaps?

"Lola!" the man exclaimed in greeting, a huge smile on his broad, scared face. "Cómo estás, mi amiga?"

The drell raised an eyebrow ridge as a surge of jealousy shot through him at the familiarity. It was irrational, he knew, especially considering what they had just been doing. But it was still there, nonetheless. "Who is Lola?"

Sensing his unease, Kaelyn smiled softly at him, reaching for his hand and automatically spreading her delicate human fingers to accommodate his fused digits. The small gesture immediately eased his tension and be brought her hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips across the knuckles. "It's just a nickname." she assured him before turning her attention towards the newcomers.

She smiled widely at them. "Thane, I'd like for you to meet James Vega. He was one of my guards back when I was in Alliance custody, then he helped me take out the Reapers. And of course, you already know Karin."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it, and extending it towards Vega, which he accepted eagerly. "It seems I'm in your debt. Thank you for for protecting my Siha when I could not."

"Uh, sure. No problem. Though, I'm not really sure what a Shiya is, but yeah. You're welcome."

Kaelyn tried, and failed, to stifle a giggle behind the back of her hand while Thane schooled his expression so not to show his own amusement. "A siha is a warrior-angel of one of our Goddesses, Arashu. Someone who is fierce in wrath, and a tenacious protector."

James let that sink in for a moment, testing the name on his tongue and slowly nodded in agreement as a small grin spread over his broad face. "I think that might suit you better than Lola, Shepard."

"Indeed." He agreed as he felt her give a light squeeze in response, causing him to flash her a contented smile, before he turned his attention to the doctor, who had quietly been checking all of the machines around Shepard's bed. "It's good to see you again, Dr. Chakwas."

Karin turned to him, a warm smile on her face. "Mordin told me he had planned to speak with you," she informed him, shooting Kaelyn a fond smile, pleased to see that spark of happiness in her eyes that had been absent since Thane's death. "I'm glad you decided to take him up on his offer."

"As am I." he whispered, bringing Kaelyn's hand up to his lips once more at the same time she pressed a kiss into his temple.

Vega cleared his throat, uncomfortable with witnessing the intimacy between the two. Garrus had briefed him when he'd come in to relieve him about who this drell was, and there was no denying this was the man who'd stolen Commander Shepard's heart.

She'd spoken about him a lot during their time on Earth, and he'd also witnessed how it had devastated her when he'd been killed by Kai Leng. How he was here now, he had no idea, but James Vega wasn't one to ask questions. He was no scientist or doctor, but as long as his Commander was happy again, that was all that mattered.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to get, uh, reacquainted. " he flashed Kaelyn a wicked smile and winked. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

Kaelyn hid her smile at Vega's obvious discomfort by pressing her mouth into Thane's shoulder, and she could feel his light chuckle vibrate against her chin. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

He gave a quick salute and another wink before quietly stepping out into the hallway, pressing the door release on his way out.

After a few moments of silence, Kaelyn looked back towards the doctor expectantly. "So, Doc. When can I get out of here?"

The doctor and the drell both chuckled at the question. Kaelyn had always hated being confined to a bed, too impatient to wait for her body to heal completely. She _hated_ being idle.

"Always so impatient, siha." Thane chided, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before standing, now confident that his body was finally under control, and moved out of the good doctor's way so she could examine Kaelyn.

Karin listened to her lungs and ran a few scans before finally answering. "Well, everything looks good. So, I'd say another week and you'll be free to go."

Kaelyn groaned, flopping back onto her pillows in defeat. "A week? Come on, Doc, you gotta give me better than that. I'm losing my mind here."

Chakwas snorted. "Tired of me already Shepard?" she teased.

"I love ya, Doc. You know that. But yes."

The doctor laughed, not offended at all by the response. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but a week is the absolute best I can do."

Coming up to the opposite side of the bed, Thane brushed the hair from her forehead reassuringly. "Patience, siha. You must heal. Your body has been through much." he paused. "Besides, a week will give me the opportunity to acquire a suitable place for us to stay for a while until you are able to travel to wherever you would like to go."

There was an uncertainty in his voice that caused Shepard to frown. It was almost as if he wasn't sure she would agree to a living arrangement with him. How could he possibly think that? He had practically moved into her cabin on the Normandy before she had turned herself over to the Alliance. "Will you be okay to stay here? London isn't known to have the driest weather."

Thane smiled, and silenced her with a sweet, chaste kiss. "It's no longer an issue, siha. We can go wherever you want, for as long as you want."

"I want to be wherever _you_ are," she assured him, pressing a kiss into his palm. "I don't care where we go, as long as we're together."

Something swelled in Thane's chest as he smiled down at her. She still wanted to be with him, and he couldn't be happier. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek. "As you wish, siha."

Karin cleared her throat after having administered Shepard medication into her IV, drawing their attention back to her. "I hate to do this, because I know you two just found each other, but Shepard needs her rest, and visiting hours are almost over."

"You just _love_ giving me bad news, don't you, Doc?" Kaelyn complained good-naturedly, trying to stifle a yawn as the medication began to work through her system.

Chakwas rolled her eyes. "It's my mission in life, Shepard." she grinned and headed towards the door. "You have two minutes."

"Thank you, Karin." Thane said gratefully. "For everything."

When she was gone, he turned back to Kaelyn, pulling the blankets over her, smiling slightly as he tried to hide another yawn. He made sure she was comfortable before grabbing his jacket and sliding it on. "I will be back tomorrow, and I will see about finding us somewhere suitable to stay. You will need somewhere comfortable to come home to."

She grinned and rolled sleepy eyes up to him, reaching out her hand to cup his cheek. "I love you."

"And I you, siha." Warmth spread through his body as he leaned down and kissed her. Long and deep, pouring all of his love for her into the kiss. "Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to send out a HUGE thank you to VorchaGirl and Mordinette for your wonderful reviews and encouragements! They really mean a lot, you guys have _no_ idea. :)**

 **Thank you to those of you who have followed/favorited this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I'm going to be sad to see this story end (we still have another chapter or two to go). I've really enjoyed writing about Kaelyn and Thane.**

* * *

 **Home**

 **Part Four**

* * *

As promised, Thane had managed to secure an apartment for Kaelyn and himself. It hadn't been an easy task to accomplish, however. The war had left many people homeless or stranded. The Alliance did their best to accommodate everyone, but the refugee camps were beginning to overflow.

But with a little help with Lieutenant Vega, Admiral Hackett himself had arranged a two bedroom apartment for them, one that was as close to the hospital as he could manage. For which, Thane was extremely grateful for. If Kaelyn had any complications - Arashu forbid - he could get her to the hospital quickly.

The only stipulation was that it needed a lot of repair work. Unfortunately, home repair wasn't exactly the drell's forte. He could tell you how to snap a man's neck in a thousand different ways, but when it came to hammers and nails, he was sort of lost. Luckily, Kaelyn had amazing friends who were more than happy to help in that department, and he was happy to learn.

He spent the remainder of the week - when he wasn't by Kaelyn's side - trying to get the apartment in order for when she was able to come home. It wasn't a fancy or opulent place, and still needed a ton of work, but it was safe. Secure. And he would do his best to make sure she would be completely comfortable.

Tali and a few of the Normandy's engineers; Adams, Daniels, and Donnelly volunteered to rewire the place so they would have electricity. James, Garrus, Joker, and Cortez helped Thane repair any damages to walls and plumbing, while Ashley and Miranda scrubbed the hardwood floors and decorated with what little they had. They'd even stripped her cabin bare; removing the bed, couches, and her model ship collection.

They had even brought in a framed picture of him that Kaelyn had apparently kept by her bedside. Thane wasn't even aware she'd had the photo, and it warmed his heart that she'd kept this small memento of him.

It was incredibly touching, witnessing all of these people who loved Kaelyn here to help make her life more comfortable. Even Jack and Grunt helped Thane repaint the walls. Kasumi had dropped off a bunch of clothes for the two of them. He had no doubt that they were most likely stolen, but Thane was grateful regardless. He'd left Sur'kesh in such a hurry, he hadn't bothered to bring anything to change into.

He had to admit, human clothes were a lot more comfortable than his customary leathers.

"You all have my thanks," Thane told them when they finally finished. "I can never repay you for the kindness you've shown to Kaelyn and myself. But I will forever be in your debt."

Garrus clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Just take care of Shepard, Krios." he said earnestly. "Spirits know she's done enough for us and the galaxy to last a lifetime. It's about time we returned the favor."

No one could really argue with that, and no one tried. They made arrangements to set up a welcome home party for Kaelyn when they were settled in, and she was feeling up to it.

* * *

Thane wasn't too proud to admit that he was a nervous wreck by the end of the week and it was finally time for Kaelyn to come home. The apartment was as good as it was going to get. Shepard's team had made sure of that. It was a place that he and Kaelyn could settled down in, and make a life there.

That was what he wanted; a life with her. He'd been given a second chance, and he wasn't about to waste it. Thane had made many mistakes in his marriage to Irikah, and to his son. Mistakes he refused to make again. He would do it right this time.

But what did Kaelyn want? Sure, she had agreed to live with him, and he had no doubt in his heart that she loved him. She'd made that abundantly clear, and he believed her wholeheartedly.

Thane didn't just want a living arrangement, though. What he wanted was forever. Would she want that as well? He didn't have much to offer her; the only skills he had involved killing, and he was finished with that. He wanted to try his hand at a domestic life with her.

The problem was, he couldn't give her a family. Biology simply would not allow them to conceive a child together. How could he selfishly ask her to give up motherhood?

Did she love him enough to make such a monumental sacrifice?

While Thane regretted not being able to make a child together Kaelyn, he at least had Kolyat, who had thankfully accepted his relationship with a human. He was thankful they got along so well, despite their first meeting. But he knew that a stepson couldn't replace bearing a child of their own.

She was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed when he finally reached her room, speaking intently to Dr. Chakwas. Not wanting to interrupt, he leaned against the door frame, content to just watch her, and waited patiently.

The doctor's eyes met his for just a moment, but Kaelyn's sharp eyes caught the small movement and she turned to him.

And the moment her emerald eyes locked on his, he had his answer.

He watched as a brilliant smile lit her face with happiness, her bright eyes shining with love for him and him alone. He was pretty sure his own face mirrored hers as she slowly rose from the bed and walked slowly over to him. "Hey you," she greeted when he met her halfway, enfolding her in his arms. "Did you come to spring me?"

The very moment his arms wrapped around her and he had her pressed against the length of his body, Thane felt the tension he'd been holding for so long quickly drain from him. "Always, siha."

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. He was quite a few inches taller than she was, forcing her to have to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Thane smiled against her lips. No words could describe just how much he loved the woman in his arms. Reluctantly, though, he placed his hands on her hips and drew her away, chuckling at the playful out she shot him. Shrugging the duffle bag from his shoulder, he handed it to her. "I brought you some clothes to change into. I thought I would take you out for lunch before we head home, if you're feeling up to it, of course."

"I'd love that. I'm so tired of hospital food." Kaelyn beamed at him, giving him another quick kiss before limping her way over to the bathroom to change.

When the door closed, Thane turned his attention to Dr. Chakwas. "Is there anything I should be aware of? Regarding her pain medication?"

Karin gave him a knowing smile, her kind grey eyes crinkling at the corners. "Don't worry, your natural toxin shouldn't have any negative reactions to her meds. She just needs to take it easy and not over tax her body. She'll have to endure regular breathing treatments, which I know you're familiar with. Other than that, she'll be just fine."

The drell nodded. "That's...a relief to hear."

After a few moments of silence, Chakwas placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You're good for her, Thane," she told him honestly. "She's always had a vibrant spirit, but with you, you ignite a fire in her. It's good to see again."

Before he could respond, the bathroom door opened and Kaelyn walked out, clad in a pair of blue jeans and her favorite N7 hoodie. She flashed him a wink before turning to the doctor. "So am I free to go, Doc?"

Chakwas rolled her eyes. "Of course, Shepard. I've sent your prescriptions to the pharmacy. They should be ready for pick up in a few minutes."

Kaelyn grinned and hugged the doctor. "Thank you. For everything, Karin. I'll see you soon."

"Be well, Kaelyn."

Once they had picked up her medication, Thane led her outside. She paused, a soft smile on her face as she lifted her face towards the sun.

"Are you well, siha?"

"Mmm," she murmured happily. "It's just been such a long time since I've felt the sun. It feels amazing."

He smiled, watching the rays of sun wash over her beautiful face. She was glowing, radiant. And he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Taking her hand, he led her to one of the few cafes that had reopened after the war. They didn't have much of a menu, but they did have coffee, and that thought alone had Kaelyn ecstatic.

She sighed in pleasure as the hot liquid warmed her throat. "This is the best thing I've had in a long time."

Thane smiled and reached across the table to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "And seeing you smile again is the best thing I've seen in a very long time."

Kaelyn's cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she smiled at him. "I never thanked you."

He raised a brow ridge, confused. "Whatever for?"

"For taking Mordin's offer," she murmured. "I know it couldn't have been an easy decision."

Thane shook his head. "You're wrong, siha. I was content with my fate until I met you, and you turned my life upside down in the best way possible." he paused, cupping the side of her face and smiling as she leaned into his touch. "The chance to stay by your side...it was the easiest decision I've ever made."

She blinked back tears, pressing a kiss into his palm before downing the remainder of her coffee. "Come on, Krios. I want to see this new home of ours."

The way she said "ours" sent a shiver down the drell's spine. Gently, he grasped her hands in his and helped her to her feet. "As you wish, siha."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, a HUGE thank you to Mordinette and VorchaGirl for their reviews, encouragement, and for just being incredibly awesome people!**

 **Thank you everyone who has followed and favorited this story! It means a lot to me. There will be one more chapter after this and we will be done. :) But if you're interested, I have started another Shrios fanfic called Protégé. It's a slight AU/pre-ME1 fic that will span all three games. You can find it in my profile :)**

 **Also, I apologize that the notification for this went out twice. I noticed the last part was missing, so I had to go back and add it. Sorry about that!**

* * *

 **Home**

 **Part Five**

* * *

The apartment was only a mile or so from the cafe, but the walk had taken it's toll on Kaelyn's already sore body, and Thane was mentally berating himself for it as he typed the security code into the keypad. "I'm sorry, siha. I should have gotten a cab. I wasn't thinking."

She waved off his concern with a pained smile. "I'm fine, really, Thane. I just need to sit down."

The panel finally turned green, and Thane quickly ushered her inside with a gentle hand on the small of her back. His eyes never left her face as he watched her mouth open in shock as she took in the room around her.

"Thane…" she breathed, taking in the powder blue walls and hardwood floors. "This is…"

He slipped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing his lips into the crook of her neck. "A gift from Admiral Hackett. Your crew worked hard at getting this place fixed up for us." he held up his hands, and for the first time she noticed the bandages around the tips of his fingers where some of the tiny scales had been chipped away. "I wish I could say I did all of the work myself, but home repair was not exactly part of my training."

She laughed, turning in his arms and bringing his battered fingers to her mouth, and placing gentle kisses along the tips of his fingers. Images of Thane and her crew working together furiously to get their home in order brought tears to her eyes. "I don't have any words to express how amazing you are," she gave him a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you."

Thane smiled and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Do you want a tour now, or would you like to rest first?"

Kaelyn hummed appreciatively as she smiles up at him. "I want to see our home first."

 _Our home_. Those words, however simple, never failed to send a shiver of pleasure through him. He smiled down at her, and laced his fingers with hers. "Very well."

He guided her to the kitchen, and was pleased by the delighted sound she made. The walls were lined with a grey, blue, and white natural stone backsplash left over from the previous tenants remodel. They had been in near perfect condition, and had only needed cleaning. The appliances were older and had needed extensive maintenance, but still worked well and wouldn't need replacing for a few years at least.

There was a small, modest wooden table, enough room for four people to sit comfortably around. Kaelyn loved to cook, and he had no doubt once she was well enough, she would be spending a large amount of her time in this one room alone. She had once expressed interest in trying to learn how to make some of his favorite dishes from Kahje.

Cooking was another domestic skill he didn't possess. Food had held nothing for so long, nothing but a means to keep himself alive ; it held no taste, only nutritional value, until Kaelyn had awoken him.

Images of the two of them learning together, laughing and happy, making a mess and covered in food, clouded his thoughts as she surveyed the small kitchen.

When she was done, he showed her the guest room, where the only furniture was a small, single bed, and nothing more. All of the furniture they'd been able to salvage, which hadn't been much, had gone to the living room and their own bedroom.

The walls had been painted a soft beige, and the original carpet had been ripped up to expose the hardwood flooring underneath.

"Kolyat would like to come visit when you are feeling up to it," he informed her. "I thought he could stay here."

Kaelyn grinned up at him, as she linked her arm through his as they left the room. "I'd like that."

Thane pressed a kiss to her temple and clasped her hand, leading her from the spare bedroom to the room he'd saved for last; their bedroom. He suddenly felt nervous as he lead her down the narrow hallway and hesitated at the door.

Sensing his apprehension, Kaelyn pulled him to a stop and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey," she said softly, gazing up at him lovingly. "Are you okay? You've seemed kind of nervous all day."

He cupped her face, smiling at the concern in her voice, and leaned down to press a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. "Now that you are home, siha, I am much better."

It was true. The nights that Thane had spent alone in the apartment had felt almost wrong somehow, as if he were living in a place that belonged to someone else. But now that she was here, there was a warmth and a rightness that was missing before.

Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Thane took a deep breath and reluctantly stepped away, and opened the door to their bedroom.

Kaelyn smiled reassuringly as he ushered her inside. His nervousness was palpable, and she found it incredibly adorable. Thane was usually so calm and controlled. The fact that he allowed her to see his vulnerabilities made her love him even more.

Her eyes scanned the room. The room was clean, and immediately, she recognized the furniture from her cabin on the Normandy; the bed, side tables, and vid screen, as well as many of her ship models. The walls were unpainted, but she could easily see where they'd made repairs. To the left, she could see a bathroom in nearly the same condition.

She turned to him with an amused expression, a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in question.

"A blank canvas," he explained, answering her unspoken question. He approached her slowly. resting his hands on the swell of her hips. "This is to be your safe haven, siha. I thought you would like to have a say in how it looks."

"But you did such a great job on the rest of the apartment, I would have loved whatever you had done."

Thane smiled down at her as he moved a hand up to thread his fingers through her hair. "This isn't just my home, siha. This is _our_ home. You and I together. And when you are feeling up to it, we shall do this room - _our_ room - together."

Kaelyn touched his face, gently running her fingertips along the frills on his neck, a soft smile on her face. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He chuckled as he gently pressed his lips against her forehead. "Not in the last hour or so. I was beginning to worry."

She scoffed, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on the tips of her toes so she could kiss him. "Well, you have nothing to worry about there, Krios."

Thane hummed with approval, the feeling of her lips on his sending pleasant shivers down his spine. "Now that the tour is over, shall I draw you a bath to soothe those aching muscles?"

He couldn't help the amused grin when her eyes widened with excitement. "Yes, please!"

They spent the rest of the evening watching old Earth vids Kasumi had programmed onto his omni-tool. They were sprawled out on the couch in the living room, Kaelyn's head resting in Thane's lap as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair.

His fingers stilled suddenly when the male actor on the screen dropped to one knee and produced a ring box from his pocket.

Kaelyn turned her head so she could look up at him, to find his onyx eyes focused intently on the screen. She couldn't help but smile at the intensity of his gaze. Tentatively, she reached up and touched his cheek. "Something interesting you, Krios?"

Thane kept his eyes on the screen. "Is this a traditional marriage proposal for humans, siha? It's customary to present a gift?"

She smiled. "Pretty much. Traditionally, the one asking gets down on one knee and offers the other an engagement ring." Kaelyn frowned in concern when his face fell a little. "What's up?"

Sighing, he gently traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "It seems I am unprepared."

Kaelyn's heart suddenly began to hammer in her chest. "Unprepared for what, love?"

The drell took a deep breath, resting his hand on the side of her face. His dark eyes searching her face. "I love you, siha. While you were incarcerated, I got a taste of what life would be like without you." he swallowed hard, trying to force the thoughts of those lonely nights from taking him over. "I never want to feel like that again."

She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, emerald eyes wide as she cupped his face in her small hands. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right?"

He smiled and brushed the hair from her forehead. "I know. But that's not really what I meant." Thane exhaled loudly, as nervousness settled over him again. I can do this, he told himself.

Gently sliding out from underneath her, he knelt in front of her on the floor and took both of her hands in his. "I apologize that I have no trinket or gift to offer you, siha. And perhaps it is selfish of me to ask such a favor of you…"

"You can ask me anything, Thane. You know that." she whispered, gently pressing her forehead to his. Kaelyn squeezed his hands reassuringly, feeling his tremble slightly within her own.

Thane brought hands to his mouth, grazing his lips over her knuckles. "It's a pretty big favor, siha." he said softly, his eyes locked on hers as he pressed one of her smaller hands to his face.

She smiled, despite her heart hammering in her chest. "Just ask me, Krios."

He hesitated only a moment more, and then finally, resolved, he continued. "I know there are things I can't offer you, as much as I wish I could. But, if you deem me worthy, I would ask you to be my wife, siha."


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I want to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I went back and forth with what to do with it to get just the right ending. I agonized over whether or not I should include a sex scene or if it might cheapen the story somehow. After a while, I finally decided to go for it, so this is a new realm for me as far as writing goes, and I thought it would be the perfect time to try to push past my comfort zone. So I'm _insanely_ nervous about this (understatement of the century). I kept it as tasteful as possible, and I wanted to keep it romantic and sensual, and I hope I pulled that off. So yes, this chapter contains sexual content, and if you're not really into that, then I would advise to skip a huge section of this chapter.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me through this. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm a little sad to see it end. I grew to love this pairing so much. I will be writing a pre-relationship one-shot of what brought these two together sometime in the near future, so keep your eyes peeled if you're interested :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and a special thank you to those of you who took the time out to review: Mordinette, VorchaGirl, Gibbonsarenotmonkeys, ZombieSinAngel119, Cutecumbers, and tinejensen. You guys are amazing.**

 **A HUGE thank you to my beta, the wonderful Mordinette, for being an amazing beta and all around amazing person. She's listened to me bitch and moan over this chapter, as well as gave me a shoulder for personal issues. I can't say thank you enough.**

* * *

 **Home**

 **Part Six**

 **Finale**

* * *

Thane held his breath, feeling his hands shaking as he awaited her answer. Perhaps he had been too hasty; living together was one thing, marriage was another. Dread began to settle in his stomach as the silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality only lasted a few seconds.

Finally, a slow, warm smile touched Kaelyn's lips, her lovely emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears. She slowly pulled her hands from his, sliding them up his chest to rest on the sides of his neck, and drew him closer. Her words were so soft when she finally spoke that Thane nearly missed them.

"Yes."

He stilled, afraid to move, to speak, as his eyes searched hers for any signs of indecision. Finding none, his hands moved up to tangle into the softness of her hair, pressing his forehead against hers. "Please tell me that I heard you correctly, siha. That you did, in fact, just say yes."

She laughed; a soft happy sound that went straight to his heart. "Yes," she repeated as her lips found his mouth. "Yes."

With a sound that could only be described as a growl, Thane tugged her to his chest and captured her lips with his, the familiar taste of her setting his body alight.

Kaelyn clung to him, pressing her smaller body against his as he gently nipped at her mouth and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck.

"Say it again," he pleaded against her lips, his fingers tangling themselves in her hair. "Please."

She pulled back enough to look into those big, amazing eyes of his as she ran her fingertips in feather-light touches over his frills, the corners of her lips quirking slightly. "Yes, Thane. I will marry you."

"You have just made me the happiest man in the universe, siha," he whispered right before his lips found hers again. Surging to his feet, he scooped her effortlessly into his arms, chuckling at her squeal of surprise.

Without another word, he carried her to their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him with his foot. He quickly made his way over to the bed and gently deposited her onto it, his hand cradling her head onto the pillow.

The disappointment he'd felt at being unable to propose properly was forgotten as he gazed down at her, her eyes sparkling with love and happiness as she reached up and touched his face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her array of medications sitting on the bedside table and he sobered instantly. He sighed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. There was nothing more that he wanted than to celebrate their engagement, indulge himself in making love to her all night, but she wasn't at one hundred percent - the last thing he wanted was to ruin this evening by causing her pain. "We shouldn't, siha. Your body is still healing. You should rest."

Thane went to stand, but her hand shot out and gripped his arm, pulling him back down to lie beside her, pressing her body into his. "Thane," she chastised, though a soft smile still tugged at her mouth. "You just asked me to be your wife. If you think you're going to get away without making love to me, you've seriously lost your mind."

He chuckled, a deep masculine rumble that Kaelyn could feel vibrating through him. "I had once read that it was customary for humans to abstain from such...carnal desires before marriage."

Kaelyn scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully at him. "Sweetheart, that's a really old tradition. One that you and I blew out the window ages ago," she replied, brushing her fingers along his frills again, earning a shiver of pleasure from him. "Besides, you and I have spent more than enough time apart, don't you think?"

The drell hummed in agreement, leaning in to run the tip of his nose along the smooth, slender column of her neck. "On this we can agree. But the last thing I want is to hurt you."

Brushing her fingertips along the crown of his head, she smiled, knowing she'd already won as his warm breath caressed her skin. "I won't break, Thane."

He pulled back enough to gaze at her in wonder, seeing the need, the longing, and most of all, the love he felt mirrored back from her for him, and he knew then that he could never deny her anything as his mouth sought hers. "Anything you wish, siha."

They started slow; laying on their sides facing each other, limbs intertwined as their hands explored each other, still fully clothed. Even with his perfect memories, his recollections couldn't compare to the reality of the softness of her skin under his or the sweet taste of her lips.

Things finally began to intensify when Thane shifted so that he was propped up on his forearms above her, pressing their lower bodies together, but all the while mindful to keep any pressure off of her chest.

The soft gasp that escaped her as he trailed his mouth down the sensitive skin of her neck sent a shudder of delight through him. He'd missed how responsive she was to his touch; the goosebumps that rose on her flesh from a single caress with his hand or touch of mouth in a particularly sensitive area awed him. Every moan, every hitch of breath or sigh that left her lips was music to him.

Kaelyn's nails bit into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to draw him even closer. The feeling of his groin pressing tight against her elicited a soft moan from her that she, unsuccessfully, tried to muffle into the crook of his neck.

Thane groaned at the feeling of her hips grinding against him, tearing his mouth from her neck momentarily as his hands slid underneath the soft fabric of her shirt. He'd finally had enough, and there were still far too many layers separating them. He needed to feel that soft skin against his again.

He'd barely managed to lift the shirt to her breasts, his thumbs brushing lightly against the soft curves, when he felt her stiffen beneath him. Pulling back, he gazed down at her with concern. "Have you changed your mind, siha?"

Kaelyn worried at her bottom lip with her teeth as she shook her head, but refused to look him in the eye. "No, of course not," she assured him, but the nervousness and apprehension in her voice betrayed her.

The drell caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "Then what is it?"

He watched as her eyes lowered to her chest briefly, and he understood immediately when he saw the flash of pain and disgust in her emerald eyes. He smiled, tipping her head back and forcing her to meet his gaze.

She bit her lip again, tears stinging her eyes. "It's repulsive."

Kaelyn had never been a vain woman. She wore her multitude of scars with pride, because she had done the hard work to earn them. But this, this was different. These scars were ugly, jagged, and raw. They detracted from her femininity. Would he see her as less of a woman when he saw them? She doubted it, but the fear was still there all the same.

"You are beautiful to me, siha." He traced his thumb lightly over the light dusting of freckles on her nose. "Every freckle, every scar, every tiny imperfection - I cherish them all because they are a part of you. And this," he felt her breath hitch when he placed his hand against her chest, "saved your life. How could I _ever_ find such a blessing repulsive?"

Blinking back tears, she swallowed hard, knowing he meant every word, and finally gave him the barest nod to continue.

Thane smiled reassuringly at her, slid his hands back down to the hem of her shirt once more, lightly grazing the soft skin as he slowly raised it up and over her head to deposit it onto the floor.

Kaelyn's arms immediately went to her breasts, covering them protectively.

He sighed as he wrapped his own hands around her wrists, gently urging her to move them. "Do not hide from me, Kaelyn. Please."

When she didn't move, he sighed again, reaching behind his head to grasp the neck of his shirt and pulled it over his head, bearing to her his own nearly identical scars.

Her eyes widened as she sat up slowly, self- consciously reaching a hand out to trace feather-light touches across his own healed scars. Her green eyes met his as she finally removed the hand that was still covering her chest and reached for his hand, bringing it to her chest. "We match," she breathed.

"Yes." Thane smiled as he gently eased her back down onto the pillows. He glanced down, finally getting a good look at the puckered lines of skin that started in the center of her sternum, traveling down between her breasts, and along the undersides of the soft skin. He could understand her concern; being fairly fresh, they were still pink and angry.

But to him, she was beautiful.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he shifted his body down so that he was eye level with her chest, and placed his lips over the jagged skin, smiling as he felt her entire body shiver and relax beneath him.

Kaelyn nearly sobbed with relief when Thane's warm, wet mouth finally made contact with her breasts. It had been far too long since she'd felt his touch, that the simple pull of his lips was almost enough to undo her.

"Never doubt how much I want you or how desirable you are to me," he breathed against her soft skin. "You are the very definition of temptation."

She had spent those lonely six months in incarceration fantasising about their time together on the _Normandy_ ; time that had been sweet and precious, and ripped away from them far too soon. She envied Thane and his perfect memories; her simple, human memories couldn't compare to the real thing. But memory had been all she had.

The feeling of having his mouth on her again was a heady thing. She arched her back, desperate to feel more of his lips on her. Her fingernails bit into his shoulders where she gripped him.

Thane committed every moan, every soft sigh and parting of her lips to memory with each swipe of his tongue. Trailing a hand up her side, he brushed the pad of his thumb across the opposite nipple while his talented mouth lavished attention on the other, drawing a cry out of her when he applied the barest hint of teeth.

"Thane, please."

The drell chuckled, the sound low and husky, sending a shiver through her. He moved his mouth slowly back up to nudge her head aside to allow him access to her sensitive neck, while his fingers continued to tease her breasts. "Patience, siha. As you so cleverly stated before, you and I have been apart far too long for this night to end so soon."

Kaelyn groaned as his warm mouth found the pulse point on her throat. "I didn't realize you were a masochist, Sere Krios."

Thane peppered soft, opened-mouthed kisses along her jaw. "I'm an opportunist, siha. There is a fairly big difference."

"Yeah? So am I." Sliding her hands down his chest, Kaelyn dipped her fingertips underneath the waistband of his sweats. "Off," she commanded, trying, and failing, to push them down as far as their position would allow, but his hands on hers stopped her from getting very far, causing her to groan in frustration.

Grinning, he gripped both of her wrists and pinned them beside her head . "So impatient."

She grinned, pressing her hips against his, eliciting a groan from the man hovering above her. "I never claimed to be very patient."

Thane shook his head playfully, but didn't reply. Instead, he set his mouth working again, kissing a path down between her breasts and over the softness of her belly to her navel. Reluctantly, he released her hands to slowly pull the drawstring on her shorts before slowly sliding the material, and whatever lay beneath, down her narrow hips and slender legs, pausing occasionally to press his mouth into her tempting flesh. He loved her skin; so soft in comparison to his own. He would be perfectly content to just lie in bed all day, running his hands and lips along her body. He'd never get enough.

He sat up, allowing his eyes to travel up the length of her body, her emerald eyes half-lidded with desire, long auburn hair splayed out in a wild mess covering the pillow. Thane felt his own desire grow as he watched the color of her cheeks darken as he regarded her. She had no idea how beautiful she was to him. "You are a vision," he whispered.

Standing, he quickly removed the last of his clothing. He could feel her eyes on him as he rejoined her on the bed. He slowly kissed his way up from her ankle until he reached the apex of her thighs. Thane rolled his eyes up to hers to find her heated gaze already locked on his.

Kaelyn moaned as his warm breath tickled the inside of her thigh, her breathing quickening in anticipation. She was vaguely aware of his hands finding hers, lacing their fingers together at the same moment his mouth was on her.

He worked her until she was a writhing, beautiful mess, sobbing his name as she reached her climax. It was a sound Thane had thought he would never hear again, and he was determined he would hear it again before the night was over.

When she had finally caught her breath, Thane slowly kissed his way back up her body, settling himself between her legs. He smiled as her eyes fluttered open and pressed a soft, loving kiss to her lips, brushing her hair from her forehead. "If you feel any discomfort, you must tell me at once, siha. I do not want to put any more stress on your body."

She smiled softly, reaching up to cup his face to draw him in for another kiss. When they parted, Kaelyn pressed her forehead against his. "Now shut up and make love to me, Krios."

Thane laughed and leaned down to run his nose along the side of hers. "You test my patience, siha. In more ways than one." He ran his hands up the length of her legs before positioning them around his waist. "It's one of the countless things I love about you.

Kaelyn's witty response was cut short by his fingers lacing with hers once more as he slowly slid into her, her gasp muffled by his lips claiming hers in a slow, deep kiss.

It felt like hours before he finally began to move. Not that Kaelyn was complaining; being pressed up against him, joined with him, she felt complete for the first time in ages.

His strokes were slow, almost lazy as he moved, keeping himself as close to her as he could without applying pressure to her chest, much to Kaelyn's annoyance. When she had tried to urge him to quicken his pace, he'd stopped completely, chuckling at her frustrated moan.

"We have the rest of our lives to rush, siha," he breathed against her lips, sending a shiver through her body. "We have no pressing issues to attend to and the galaxy is safe. Tonight, I want to take my time with you."

She smiled softly, tracing her delicate fingers along the soft frills of his neck, drawing him in to reclaim his lips. His slow, even strokes kept her on edge, but not enough to push her over. It was the best kind of torture, and her body was screaming for release.

Thane kept waiting for that all too familiar pain; the pinch in his lungs that would cut their lovemaking short and end this perfect night far too soon.

It never came. The realization sent a jolt through the drell and he felt a sudden urgency to indulge himself in the woman he loved. But he held himself back; she was the one recovering now. Once she was completely healed...a shiver ran through his body at the thought, sending a spike to his already heightened desire.

Slowly, the delicious, familiar tingling began to build, and Kaelyn wrapped herself tighter against him. His breath was warm and ragged against her lips as he murmured her name, and she could tell he was getting close; his slow, controlled strokes became erratic as he finally increased his torturous pace. Desperately, she locked her arms and legs around him, desperate to feel more of the man she loved.

She cried out as her climax finally slammed into her, bowing her back as wave after wave of pure pleasure coursed through her body. Thane's lips claimed hers in a hungry kiss, muffling her strangled cry. He followed shortly after with a low groan of his own, tearing his mouth from hers to bury his face into the crook of her neck.

Neither were in too big of a hurry to move as they caught their breaths; Kaelyn's hands were running long, slow strokes along the back of his neck and down the length of his spine while his lips continued to taste her sweat-slickened skin.

Thane reluctantly withdrew from her once they had finally calmed themselves, but quickly gathered her into his arms and pulled her against him, dragging the blankets over their exposed bodies.

His dark eyes met hers and he could see the happiness and love he felt for her mirrored back in her emerald gaze. Thane leaned in, pressing a soft, slow kiss to her lips before tucking her head underneath his chin. He gave a contented sigh. "I have missed this."

"Mmm," she agreed lazily, her brain still too clouded with pleasure to come up with something more eloquent to say as she trailed her fingertips along his arms.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss into her temple, his own fingers tangling into the hair at the base of her neck. He was silent for a long time before he finally spoke. "Do you think you can be happy here, siha? That we can build a life here?"

Initially, his plan had simply been to make this apartment comfortable for her during her recovery. Somewhere she felt safe.

Kaelyn pulled back enough to gaze into those onyx eyes and gave him a soft smile. "My home is where you are, Thane." She trailed her fingers up to his cheek, tracing along the soft frills. "We could be living on the streets and I would be content as long as you were with me." She paused, giving him another slow, tender kiss. "There's an old saying here on Earth. 'Home is where the heart is.'"

Thane's smile melted her heart as he pressed his forehead against hers. "And mine lies with you, siha. _You_ are my home."

She smiled and cuddled herself into him again. She yawned, fatigue finally settling over her. "I love you, Thane."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And I, you. Sleep now. I will be here when you wake up."

Thane watched as her breathing became shallow and her face set in a peaceful smile. He lay awake long after she had finally drifted off, contemplating her words as his eyes scanned the unpainted room. He had never expected to be here, finding love again, and with a human. He had expected a short but meaningful friendship before he died. But their mutual experience with loss had strengthened their bond, and had been what brought them together. He found himself wanting to live, and to live for her, and his son.

No, this life certainly wasn't what he had been expecting when he had agreed to work with Kaelyn Shepard, but Thane wouldn't change a second of it. They had both found love again in each other, and for the first time in a very long time, as long as he was in her arms, he was home.

* * *

"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."

― Stephanie Perkins, _Anna and the French Kiss_


End file.
